Tsubasa Kazanari
|-|Tsubasa Kazanari= |-|Ame no Hanakiri= |-|X-Drive= |-|Ignite Module= Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, Possibly 5-C with X-Drive | 5-C, At least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, Higher with Ignite Module, High 4-C with X-Drive Name: Tsubasa Kazanari, Sakimori (By herself) Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: 17 (Season 1), 19 (Afterwards) Clasification: Symphogear user, Singer, Member of S.O.N.G Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Sword user, Sword Summoning Energy Projection, Fire Projection, Electricity Projection, Can increase the size of her swords, Shadow Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement with Shadow Weaving, Flight in X-Drive, Statistics Amplification with Ignite Module and X-Drive, Transformation, Sound Manipulation, Limited Telepathy [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level '''in X-Drive (Can harm Chris with her Superb Song, destroyed the Kandingir) | '''Moon level, At least Small Planet with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Relativistic via powerscaling | Likely FTL 'via powerscaling | At least '''FTL '(Much stronger at the end of the season) '''Lifting Strength: At least '''Superhuman (Can easily swing swords much larger than her body)' [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]': Multi-Continent level+', Possibly '''Moon level' with X-Drive (Capable of harming Chris) | Moon level, At least Small Planet with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilin with the other girls) | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class (Fought against Carol alongside the other girls) Durability: Multi-Continent level+,, Possibly Moon level with X-Drive | Moon level, At least Small Planet with X-Drive | Planet level, Higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: 'Very high [[Range|'Range]]: '''Standard melee range, varies meters with Heaven's Wrath, varies kilometers with One Thousand Tears '''Standard Equipament: * Symphogear: A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the sacred words to harmonize with the relic. * Ame no Habakiri: '''Her Symphogear and with the most longed period of operation on the series. Its equiped primarly blade weapons. * '''Armed Gear: '''Powerful weapons manifested by the Symphogear, which can take many forms based on the properties of each Gear. Her Armed Gear take the form of a Katana, however it shown that it form and size may change depending on which attack she is using. Another characteristic of Tsubasa's Gear is the two blades attached in her ankles. *Her '''Motocycle [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: '''Tsubasa had training since she was child, is extremely efficient in sword combat, with many techniques that rely on fast and fluid attacks. As well being the most longest Gear user active, being the most experiencied '''Weakness: '''Anything that reminds the incident with Kanade would slow her down, though she later surpass this problem '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ame no Habakiri: * Blue Flash: Tsubasa increase the size of her sword in a much large one and then strike her opponents with slashes that emit lightning. **'Destroyer Blue Flash:' A variation of the normal Blue Flash while using in X-Drive. **'Soutou Bakkouzen:' A variation of the normal Blue Flash where her sword reminds as a normal katana. *'Wight Slayer:' She stand in both hands and start to spinning to cut through everything with the blades in her ankles. *'Heaven's Wrath:' Tsubasa summon a sword comparable to a semi-truck in size, which she can drop it to the enemys or kicked dowm by her. The sword is large enough to be used as a shield. By G', Tsubasa is capable to summon muliple swords in rapid succesion. *'Shadow Weaving: Tsubasa throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, paralyzing their movement. *'One Thousand Tears:' Tsubasa summons a huge number of energy swords which she rain to the enemys, she can use this attack even if she's inmobilized. *'Soaring Phoenix: '''Wielding a pair of long swords, she project a vast stream of fire from both swords as well as her the blades in her ankles, resulting in "wing" which her for a short fly. At the end of the attack the flames become blue and engulf Tsubasa in the image of a phoenix that rams the enemy. **'Fiery Windblades:' A controlled variation of the Soaring Phoenix, she wields a pair of long swords, then she put the swords together at the hilts and spin them rapidly, generating fire around the blades as part of the attack. ***'Moonlit Fiery windblade:' A more stronger variation of the Fiery Windblade, where her attack increase when the moon is out. *'Flash of the Rider's Blade:' A attack that utilizes her motorcycle, Tsubasa unfolds the blades on her ankles and attaches them to the front of the motorcycle creating a large piercing blade. *'Rasetsu Stance Zero:' A similar attack to the Soaring Phoenix, but she Ignite all her four blades to deliver a barrage of flamming slashes to her enemy. *'Superb Song:' A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Tsubasa Superb Song is strong enough to harm Chris and blast away Hibiki, as well capable to destroy the Kandigir cannon. '''Transformations:' *'Ignite Module:' The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three leves of activations: **'Nigreda:' The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer amount of operation time. **'Albedo:' The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time is available. **'Rubedo:' The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical. *'X-Drive:' This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, are able to fly and survive in space, and also gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifesation of their Armed Gears. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Note: Senki Zesshou SyImphogear is still an ongoing series. It's currently going through the 4th season and a 5th season has already been announced. Others Notable Victorys: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users